


이유는 모르겠지만

by vvishop



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 05:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6067273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvishop/pseuds/vvishop





	이유는 모르겠지만

함성이 그리 크지 않은 데크 벽 이곳저곳에 부딪혀서 퍼지지 못하고 맴돌았다. 모두의 머릿속이 흥분에 푹 젖었다. 통산 아홉 번째 출격이었고 구세대 모델로는 믿기 어렵게 번번히 집시 데인저는 스트라이커 유레카를 구했다. 롤리는 씨익도 아니고 싱글 웃고 있었다. 허크가 롤리와 마코를 껴안았다. 스태커가 짧게 연설했다. [죽음은 오로지 카이주만 맞게 될 것이다.] 롤리는 허크의 붕대 매듭 위에서 척과 눈이 마주쳤다. 척은 고개를 까딱였다. 롤리는 마코의 손을 번쩍 들었다. 귓속에 열광이 소용돌이쳤다.  
허크의 쇄골이 똑 부러졌고 갓 돌아온 구원투수를 불침번 세울 수는 없으니 그날 밤은 짧은 오프였다. 척은 깨지는 머리로 단 하나만 생각했다. 옆방에서 본 토마토 캔. 허울 좋은 노크를 한 척은 답이 없자 문을 열고 들어섰다. 허크의 방에서는 토마토 수프 냄새가 훅 끼쳤다. 공기가 축축했다. 간이 샤워실에서는 물소리가 났다. 삭삭 숟가락이 캔을 스치는 중이었다. 툭툭 물방울이 앞에 앉은 몸 위를 굴러 바지 위로 떨어졌다.  
"나가려던 중이었어."  
셔츠와 군화를 어렵지 않게 입은 롤리는 척이 혼란에 빠지든 말든 방을 나섰다. 문제의 아버지가 샤워실에서 나왔을 때 척은 꽤 정신을 추스린 후였다.  
"참견하고 싶은 마음은 조금도 없지만. 노인네. 설마 돈을 준 건 아니죠?"  
어지간히 밉상이었으나 당연히 아버지가 멱살을 잡는다든지 소리를 지른다든지 어느 정도 예상하니까 던진 말이기도 했다. '에이. 설마' 가 잡은 건 허크였다.  
"내가... 술 값은 낸 것 같은데..."  
얼마나 어색했던지 카이주 경보가 울리자마자 척은 소리내서 말했다. 살았다! 

롤리와 마코는 계속해서 카이주를 썰었고 척과 허크는 끊임없이 카이주를 구멍냈다. 주먹질 이후 파일럿들 사이는 늘 나쁘지 않았지만 더는 개인적 시간을 함께하지는 않았다. 척은 마코한테 물어봤었다. 그날 무슨 일이 있긴 한 건가봐? 그리고 마코가 카이주 똥을 보면 어떤 얼굴이겠구나 알게 되었다. 원래도 그랬지만 허크는 수비대처럼 섹스의 기억들을 방어하기 시작했다. 신경 결합은 늘 그랬든 100%에서 내려가는 법은 없었지만.  
롤리는 물 밑에 가라앉아 버리는 진한 잉크 같았다. 섞이는 것 같으면서도 금세 사라지고 없었다. 체력단련실 옆 공용 욕실에서야 척은 롤리와 마주쳤다. 롤리는 그 사이 척의 목숨을 세 번은 구했다. 두 번은 지구 구하다 얻어걸린 거긴 했다. 척은 입을 떼었다.  
"관절 기름칠하려다 관절염 걸릴 나이 아니야?"  
롤리는 그날처럼 여상했다. 연갈색에 가까운 머리카락이 금발이었구나 젖으니 확실해졌다. 뜨거운 물 아래 서있던 흰자가 붉어 눈은 푸른지 잘 모르겠지만. 금발, 푸른 눈, 186cm가 적힌 인사기록카드야 질리도록 봤다.  
"비켜."  
문을 다 막고 서서 목에 두른 수건만 만지작거리던 척은 롤리가 손으로 허리를 짚자 입을 열었다.  
"전엔 내가 미안했다."  
롤리는 조용히 척의 말을 듣고 있었다. 제대로 된 사과도 감사도 못해서 말이야. 뿌연 수증기가 다 걷혀갈 무렵에서야 눈이 샤워기 개수를 다 파악했을 때에야 길을 잃은 말이 끝이 났다. 늘 등 뒤 맡아줘서 고맙다. 한 시간 후, 둘은 술집에 앉아있었다. 공통의 화제가 없을 리 없었다. 분위기가 눅눅해졌을 때 롤리가 물었다.  
"허크 팔은 어때."  
"2주 후에 붕대 푼대."  
더 오가는 말 없이 쭈욱 잔이 비워졌다. 워커 발자국 소리를 쿵쿵쿵 내며 둘은 숙소층에 돌아왔다. 척 방은 롤리 방을 지나서 있었다. 척은 롤리가 잠금장치를 풀 때까지 기다렸다. 롤리가 척을 돌아보았다.  
"그날 아버지와 무슨 일 있었어?"  
롤리가 본적 없는 웃음기로 답했다.  
"못봤어?"  
척이 고개를 저었다. 롤리가 뭐든 해줄 것처럼 초콜릿같은 눈을 했다.  
"원하는 답이 뭐야."  
"아무 일도 없었던 거면..."  
롤리의 방문이 반쯤 열렸다.  
"아무 일도 없었어."  
늘 정신없이 키스하며 옷을 풀어헤치는 롤리에서 허크의 수비벽에 뒷덜미 잡혀 쫓겨났다. 척은 뒷주머니에 손을 찔렀다. 롤리가 문틀에 고개를 기댔다. 정말 아무런 일도. 깜박 무해하게 덧붙였다. 척은 그런 것처럼 롤리 방 안으로 걸어 들어갔다. 잠금도 없이 문이 닫혔다.


End file.
